comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Luthor (Earth-9422)
Alexander "Lex" Luthor 'is a maddened and young multi-billionaire businessman as well as one of the smartest individuals in the world. He is the owner and CEO of LexCorp, inherited from his late father, Lionel Luthor and is obsessed with Kryptonians and their technology, while holding a despise for Metahumans, Mutants, vigilantes and mainly, Superman. This obsession would allow Luthor to retrieve the body of the deceased General Zod and create a horrifying being known as Doomsday, which fought against Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Iron Man before it succumbed. A rival of Tony Stark and Stark Industries, Lex hold a contract with the United States government in order to fabric advanced weapons based both on Kryptonian and Asgardian technology, which he supplied to S.H.I.E.L.D. before it's downfall until he took all of his inventions for himself, using of the Battle of New York and later Ultron's rise to candidate himself for New York's Mayorship and hold the Avengers responsible for the deaths of countless of civillian lives. Biography Early Life Alexander "Lex" Luthor was born on September 27th, 1984, in Brooklyn to the progressing businessman Lionel Luthor, an eastern German immigrant and founder of LexCorp, naming his enterprise after his son's nickname, even though he rarely saw his son after his enterprise turned into a empire. In 2001, Lionel mysteriously died, leaving all of his goods, his legacy and LexCorp to the young Luthor. In the next years, Lex managed to transform his father's business into a multi-million dollar company based on the development of hyper advanced technology. Lionel's modest rise turned into nothing compared to the progressiveness brought by Lex, who was subsequently the first person in history to become ''Fortune's Businessperson of the Year, being included on the magazine's list of the World's 50 Greatest Leaders. At one point in 2009, Lex met with Nick Fury during a conference at Russia, and familiarized himself with his global-peacekeeping organization, S.H.I.E.L.D. His relationship with Fury allowed Lex to be sanctioned by the United States government to develop advanced technologies focused on research of former HYDRA items such as the Monolith, though his studies mostly led to dead ends. Interview After developing the massive hit that was LexCorp's new operating system, the Lex/OS, Luthor was approached by Wired journalist Ron Troupe, agreeing to meet him at his penthouse in Manhattan. Lex was interviewed on numerous subjects, such as Superman, whom he was known publicly for disapproving as well as Tony Stark operating as the heroic Iron Man, which he declared was a irresponsibility for a man as regarged as him. He also discussed the actions of emerging vigilantes such as Batman. After the interview ended, Lex offered to play bowling with Troupe, declaring he would "destroy" him in the process. Aftermath of the Duel of New York During the Duel of New York in 2011, LexCorp's building found itself all but destroyed by the impending battle between Superman and General Zod. After Superman managed to stop Zod's attack by unwillingly killing him, Lex payed a visit to the destroyed site of his building, claiming his investment was lost. Lex would not simply leave it that way, however, and after five months it was completely rebuilt Not long after Hanford Technologies was exposed as a criminal organization by the Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, Lex arrived at a construction site of the compaby and quickly announced he was purchasing it and all of the enterprise's sites and fusing it with LexCorp, all the while he kept the same staff, as he declared they shouldn't be blamed for the immortal actions of it's former CEO, Mark Hanford. Lex later admmited that while Hanford has been a good CEO, his greatest and most fatal mistake was ilegally selling Kryptonian after the Duel of New York to the terrorist cell Ten Rings. Minutes later, privately on his limousine with his right-hand woman Mercy Graves, Lex revealed that while he publicly condemned the selling of the alien technology, he would have bought it had not Mark's plan be revealed so soon by Lane. Personality Abilities *'''Genius-Level Intellect: Lex Luthor is extremely intelligent, by far one of the most intelligent humans, his intellect being only rivalled by that of Iron Man and Mister Fantastic, which makes the malevolent genius a worthy opponent even for Superman himself. Given his lack of superpowers, Lex, much like Batman, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses (such as Kryptonite in the case of Superman) to his advantage, though his approach is far more ruthless. He is frequently successful in doing so, as Lex manages to learn everything about his enemies before engaging them, as is the case with the Avengers. In addition, Lex also appears to have contingency plans prepared in case his plans fail, as seen when he promptly unleashed Doomsday after his initial plan of pitting Batman and Superman against each other had failed, only to be stopped with the unexpected aid of Iron Man and Wonder Woman. *'Expert Scientist': Lex Luthor is an extremely skilled scientist, as he was able to ultimately create the monstrous Doomsday after studying the corpse of General Zod, and to reverse-engineer a highly advanced Kryptonian Genesis Chamber. *'Expert Businessman': Lex Luthor is a brilliant wunderkind businessman, managing to successfully transform his father's company, LexCorp, from a petrochemical and heavy machinery dinosaur into a cutting edge technology giant, helping the company grow and get more business partners, as well as earning himself an immense fortune, rivaled only by extreme few, like Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark. In fact, the business achievements of his father Lionel pale in comparison to the astonishingly prolific accomplishments of the younger Luthor, who became the youngest person ever to be named Fortune’s Businessperson of the Year. As a result, Lex is extremely well-respected in the business world. Unlike both Bruce and Tony, however, Lex is not above secretly using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. *'Leadership': Lex Luthor is an extremely skilled and prodigious leader, becoming the youngest person ever to be included in Fortune's list of the World’s 50 Greatest Leaders. *'Expert Bowler': Lex Luthor is a highly skilled bowler, confident in his ability to "destroy" Ron Troupe in a game Equipment *'CCTVs': Many video cameras that Lex has a penchant for setting up in locations of interest, in order to watch events unfold from within his private room in the LexCorp facility. He has thus successfully spied on Batman, Rio de Janeiro's photos of the Hulk, Professor Garcia's footage of Superman, S.H.I.E.L.D. files detailing the appearance of Thor in New Mexico, research on the corpse of General Zod, as well as the Fortress of Solitude. *'Kryptonite': A glowing green radioactive mineral from the planet of Krypton, eventually discovered ]]in the world-famous collection of meteorite crystals that Lex inherited from his father. As Kryptonite is the greatest weakness of all Kryptonians, Lex effectively wields it against Superman. Trivia Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Males of Earth-9422 Category:Villains of Earth-9422 Category:LexCorp Personnel (Earth-9422) Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:Americans of Earth-9422 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Consultants (Earth-9422) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:CEOs Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Engineers Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Inspired by DC